1 Year With SVT
by SCitra
Summary: Kekhawatiran Chan yang berlebih, Kasih sayang Jeonghan yang seperti ibunya, dan para hyungnya yang menyayanginya. Fic singkat untuk setahun bersama SVT. With maincast : Seventeen Baby!Lee Chan and SeventeenMom!YoonJeonghan. Plus Choi Seungcheol, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Lee Jihoon


**Title :**

 **365**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Family**

 **Length :**

 **3000+ words**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Seventeen Mom!Jeonghan, Seventeen Maknae!Chan**

 **...**

 **Song Playlist :**

 **Seventeen – Popular Song (Yuhaengga)**

 **Seventeen – Say Yes**

 **Seventeen – Love Letter (Sarang-Jjeokji)**

 **...**

Lagu _Break of Dawn_ milik Sang Legenda pop, Michael Jackson, masih berputar di ruang latihan dance milik Pledis Entertainment. Namja dengan nama asli Lee Chan itu meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu yang mellow tapi catchy. Puas menari hingga keringat membasahi tubuhnya, ia duduk bersandar di kaca dan meraih botol minumannya, meneguknya hingga separuh, sambil membiarkan playlist lagu-lagu favoritnya berputar.

Masa-masa favoritnya ketika ia sendirian, dan bisa merenung memikirkan ia suka menyendiri, tidak, ia justru tidak suka sendirian. Karena ketika sendirian, ia bisa memikirkan hal buruk yang yang akan terjadi, walaupun itu hanya sekedar perasaanya.

Intinya, ini adalah moment favorit sekaligus menyebalkan baginya. Di umur dimana dia masih sangat penasaran dan labil akan semua hal, ini wajar.

Baiklah, sekarang Chan sudah duduk, sambil tetap bernafas teratur dan mengatur denyut jantungnya untuk bergerak stabil setelah dipacu untuk menari,

'Enaknya melamun tentang apa ya?'

Chan masih bingung ia akan memikirkan apa sampai pintu ruangan dance dibuka oleh seseorang, namja berambut hitam berpotongan bob dibawah telinga itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam tanpa ada niat untuk masuk. Ia hanya meneliti sudut ruangan dance dan akhirnya jatuh di sosok yang tengah duduk di tengah.

"Waeyo, Jeonghan-hyung?"

"Kau lihat Seungcheol tidak?"

Chan mengingat tadi Soonyoung-hyung pergi meninggalkannya untuk rapat bertiga dengan Seungcheol-hyung dan Jihoon-hyung.

"Para leader sedang rapat di ruang pertemuan, hyung. Sepertinya mengenai Asia Tour."

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah sepertinya urusanku nanti saja."

Chan tersenyum, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk di sebelah Chan, Ia menatap Chan sambil tersenyum gemas,

"Dino-neun nugu aegi?"

Chan hanya mengulum senyum, Jeonghan-hyung sedang kumat. Dituruti saja deh, daripada ngambek.

"Jeonghannie-hyung aegi~"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum bahagia saat 'anaknya' menjawab dengan lucu.

'Aduh kapan ya anak ini bisa dibawa pulang,' pikirnya.

Jeonghan berdiri lagi, Chan hanya memandangnya heran, "Hyung, kau hanya menghampiriku dan duduk untuk mengatakan itu saja?"

"Iya. Hehehe... aku ada urusan dengan Seungcheol. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu, jadi nanti saja. Dah uri aegi..."

Chan hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan Jeonghan saat namja itu keluar ruangan dance. Kadang sebal juga kalau Jeonghan sudah menanyainya seperti itu, apalagi jika di depan member lain dan paling parah di depan kamera. Malu lah! Lee Chan kan sudah gede!

Tapi Chan tidak pernah marah, karena kenyataannya memang Jeonghan seperti ibu baginya.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong perkara tiga leader, Chan jadi ingat tujuannya tadi untuk melamunkan sesuatu,

Bagaiaman kalau mereka bertiga?

Mulai ya?

* * *

 **1 Year With Seventeen**

* * *

Chan tidak pernah mengerti rasanya menjadi Jihoon-hyung.

Pulang selalu lebih dari pukul 4 pagi, dengan kantung mata tebal yang berlipat ganda di matanya. Wajahnya kusut dan layu layaknya Chan jika sedang berurusan dengan rumus turunan fungsi atau reaksi buffer dan hidrolisis di sekolahnya.

Jihoon-hyung kadang duduk di sofa dan tertidur dengan posisi masih duduk tegak, rasanya alam mimpi begitu menariknya kuat hingga ia tidak peduli dengan kesehatan punggungnya dan menahan berat badannya lebih berat ketika tidur seperti itu.

Chan selalu jarang bertemu dengan hyung mungilnya itu-Oops!-Jangan bilang ini ya? Nanti Chan kena lempar gitar.

Masa sebelum promosi adalah masa terberat, kadang Chan lupa dan keceplosan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Woozi-sshi'. Dan jelas itu membuatnya merasa _awkward_.

Kadang ia lupa dengan bagaimana sosok fisik hyungnya itu. Pernah sekali Chan hampir memukul Jihoon dengan pemukul baseball milik Hansol saat di dapatinya seseorang di tengah gelapnya kamar tengah membuka laci satu-satu.

Ternyata itu Jihoon-hyung yang sedang mencari recorder lama miliknya.

Kadang Chan berpikir, bagaimana bisa Jihoon hyung masih bisa hidup dengan semua beban yang ditimpakan padanya. Bagaimana semua lagu yang ia hasilkan selalu masuk dalam jajaran lagu-lagu terbaik di chart musik.

Kadang Jihoon-hyung tidak pulang hingga berhari-hari, dan setelah dilihat ternyata namja itu di studio miliknya menggarap beratus nada untuk disatukan menjadi rangkaian lagu.

Bahkan ketika masa menjelang comeback, Jihoon-hyung akan memindahkan bantal pororo kesayangannya dan selimut ke studio untuk tidur disana. Ia hanya pulang ketika ingin mandi.

Jihoon-hyung selalu menjawab singkat dan padat. Seperti saat Chan bertanya,

"Hyung! Hoshi-hyung meminta aransemen barunya untuk dibuatkan gerakan, sudah selesai?"

Dan Jihoon hanya akan mengangguk dan menjawab, "Flashdisk hitam di atas mejaku."

Oh juga saat menanyakan makanan,

"Hyung, kami akan pesan burger. Kau mau?"

Dan Jihoon dengan nada datar akan menjawab, "Tanpa acar."

Tapi Jihoon-hyung bisa sangat jahil, ia pernah menyuruh Chan untuk berlarian di tangga pledis hanya menggunakan boxer dan kaus oblong yang ia biasa pakai untuk tidur saat kalah main 'Kebenaran atau Tantangan'

Begitulah Jihoon-hyung.

Lain Jihoon, lain lagi Soonyoung atau kita lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Hoshi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon yang cuek bebek dan cenderung diam seperti gunung. Hoshi justru meledak-ledak dan bersemangat seperti api.

Walaupun begitu, Chan juga tidak tahu rasanya menjadi Soonyoung-hyung.

Pulang dengan wajah memerah dan mandi keringat, hampir sama dengan Jihoon, Soonyoung-hyung juga lebih sering pulang setelah pukul 4 pagi.

Dan biasanya dia akan langsung berbaring di kasurnya tanpa mandi. Jeonghan-hyung kadang harus menyeret namja bermarga 'Kwon' itu ke kamar mandi dan menyiramnya dengan air untuknya supaya mandi.

Demi mencegah penyakit kulit yang mungkin dideritanya (dan kemungkinan juga member lain yang bisa tertular) jika dia tidur dengan keadaan mandi keringat seperti itu.

Memang waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan Soonyoung daripada yang lain. Ia juga yang kadang menemani Soonyoung hingga ikut pulang pagi hingga jam 4, dengan resiko bolos sekolah.

Kadang Soonyoung menyuruhnya ikut member lain pulang dengan alasan besok masih waktunya untuk sekolah. Chan sudah tidak peduli dengan sekolah sekarang, Toh, ia sudah dapat penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup bahkan untuk membiayai keluarganya.

Ralat, membiayai dirinya sendiri, sekolahnya, uang sakunya, dan lainnya. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi baru ia bisa membiayai keluarganya.

Soonyoung-hyung lebih sensitif dari Jihoon-hyung. Maksud Chan, dia lebih gampang tersentuh, sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih akan mempengaruhinya.

Soonyoung-hyung juga orang yang ceria, terlampau ceria malah. Dengan selusin candaan yang menurut Chan garing, mungkin hanya beberapa yang bisa diterima dan membuatnya tertawa. Sisanya, Chan hanya akan tersenyum atau tertawa seadanya.

Tapi, Soonyoung selalu membuat Chan merasa nyaman, dia hyung kesayangannya. Chan menyayangi semuanya, tapi Soonyoung lebih seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Soonyoung menjaganya dengan baik, mengingatkannya tentang sekolah, membiarkannya membuat beberapa koreografi, dan membiarkannya mengatur formasi.

Tapi tetap saja yang paling berjasa untuknya adalah Coups-hyung.

Jihoon yang cuek bebek dan cenderung diam seperti gunung. Hoshi yang meledak-ledak dan bersemangat seperti api. Dan Seungcheol adalah angin yang tenang dan melindungi.

Choi Seungcheol adalah leader yang baik.

Untuk Seventeen, untuk Chan juga.

Seungcheol-hyung yang selalu menanyakan kabarnya setiap hari, Seungcheol-hyung selalu mengingatkannya meminum vitamin, Seungcheol-hyung selalu menjaga kesehatan Chan, Seungcheol-hyung selalu memastikan tidurnya cukup.

Seungcheol yang mengarahkannya dengan baik, membuatnya nyaman. Bukan hanya Chan yang tahu itu, semuanya juga tahu.

Seungcheol-hyung yang selalu mengingatkan Jeonghan-hyung untuk minum obat dan istirahat.

Seungcheol-hyung yang selalu menghibur Jisoo-hyung dan Seungkwan-hyung ketika mereka merindukan ibunya.

Seungcheol-hyung yang selalu mengingatkan untuk berlatih pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo-hyung.

Seungcheol-hyung yang selalu membantu Jun-hyung dan Minghao-hyung dalam acara live.

Seungcheol-hyung ini,

Seungcheol-hyung itu,

Seungcheol-hyung begini,

Seungcheol-hyung begitu,

Chan bahkan tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana namja tertua itu masih bisa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Tiap detik menerima semua keluhan para member,

"Seungcheol-ah, aku lupa menaruh obatku."

"Hyung, aku butuh microphone untuk latihan baru."

"Hyung, aku butuh pereda rasa sakitku!"

"Hyung.."

"Hyung..."

Mungkin jika tiap member meminta bantuan Seungcheol dengan membayar seribu Won, maka Seungcheol pasti orang terkaya di Korea sekarang. Chan sendiri tidak ingat kenapa Seungcheol-hyung begitu diandalkan para member.

Mungkin karena paling tua? Tidak juga, Jeonghan dan Jisoo juga lahir di tahun yang sama. Bahkan dulu juga ada Doyoon dan Mingming.

Akhir-akhir ini Chan sadar bahwa pemilihan Seungcheol sebagai leader karena namja itu memang bertindak paling baik dan dapat menjaga mereka semua sekaligus.

Jika Jihoon-hyung adalah kakak yang cuek tapi hangat,

Dan Soonyoung-hyung adalah kakak yang jahil dan penyayang.

Maka Seungcheol-hyung adalah seorang ayah yang merangkul semuanya.

Dimata Chan, ketiganya adalah sosok terkuat di Seventeen.

Chan tidak pernah melihat mereka menangis karena lelah, ataupun mengeluh karena ini terlalu berat, atau melepaskan tanggung jawab karena dirasa terlalu berat. Justru merekalah yang menguatkan para membernya,

Jika Seventeen adalah sebuah bangunan, maka para leader ini adalah fondasinya.

Fondasi yang baik membuat bangunan yang baik. Apa yang telah dicapai Seventeen sekarang semua berkat para leader.

Di lain sisi, para leader juga yang memiliki sifat ambisius besar. Di masa muda seperti ini, mereka memiliki rasa ambisius besar dimana ingin mendapatkan perhatian dan ketenaran. Jihoon-hyung, Soonyoung-hyung, Seungcheol-hyung, bahkan member yang lain.

Chan mungkin satu-satunya member yang hanya ingin Seventeen terus bertahan dan bersahabat seperti sekarang, saling menautkan mimpi dan berjalan bersama untuk meraihnya.

Tapi tidak dengan para leader,

Ini kadang membuat Chan khawatir, bagaimana suatu grup bisa tetap bertahan dengan tiga leader di dalamnya.

Walaupun status leader dari mereka semua tetap dipegang Seungcheol-hyung, tapi Chan tetap khawatir.

Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Jihoon-hyung yang menciptakan semua lagu Seventeen tiba-tiba membelot?

Atau Soonyoung-hyung yang tiba-tiba menghentikan keinginannnya untuk menari dengan Seventeen lagi?

Atau mungkin Seungcheol-hyung yang akan berhenti menjadi ayah baginya, bagi membernya?

Sebuah bayangan tentang konflik besar selalu terjadi di pikiran Chan. Saat tubuhnya mulai lelah karena latihan, ia selalu duduk bersandar, dan berpikir suatu kemungkinan terburuk.

Bayangan tentang suatu kejadian dimana Jihoon-hyung, Soonyoung-hyung, dana Seungcheol-hyung yang tengah beradu mulut bertiga, tidak ada yang mau mengalah sampai salah diantara mereka akhirnya keluar ruangan dengan emosi meluap dan yang lainnya hanya diam tapi tidak peduli, atau lainnya akhirnya malah menghilang dan tidak pulang ke dorm berhari-hari.

Ini bukan tidak mungkin mengingat mereka sangat sering bertengkar, dari masalah kecil hingga besar.

Lagipula apa yang membuat mereka bertiga bertahan sampai sekarang?

Jihoon-hyung bisa saja melepas Seventeen dan menjual lagunya ke beberapa agensi yang lain, mereka pasti mau membeli dengan harga berkali lipat lebih besar dari yang biasa ia dapatkan saat membawakannya sendiri.

Soonyoung-hyung bisa melepas Seventeen dan keluar, dan beberapa agensi lain akan mengontaknya sebagai koreografer atau bahkan coach dan membawahi banyak artis besar.

Seungcheol hyung bisa saja pergi dan keluar, dan menjadi aktor atau model dengan wajah dan tubuh sempurna itu, ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengurusi 12 anak bebek yang cerewetnya minta ampun lagi.

"Oh Mai Gaddeu! Chan, ponselku!"

"Eh?"

Chan mendongak melihat Jeonghan sudah berdiri di hadapannya, berwajah sedikit tidak sabar, dengan membuka telapak tangannya,

"Ponselku di sebelahmu." Jeonghan menunjuk ponsel putih yang tergeletak di sebelah Chan, "Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya tadi."

Chan mengambil ponsel itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Jeonghan. Hyungnya ini pelupa akut, seperti biasanya.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Chan mendongak, ia mengangguk.

Jeonghan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chan, tempat duduk yang sama seperti tadi.

"Melamunkan apa?" ucapnya setelah duduk menekuk lutut.

Chan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada hyung. Tidak apa-apa bukan masalah penting."

Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk kepala Chan beberapa kali, "Kalau bukan masalah penting, lima panggilanku mungkin sudah kau dengar."

Chan membulatkan matanya, "Hyung memanggilku lima kali?"

"Dan kau hanya menatap udara kosong di depanmu, ada apa? Ceritakan,"

Chan tidak tahu mau cerita apa. Bayangan seperti ini sulit diceritakan karena memang hanya berputar tanpa arah dan tak beraturan di otaknya. Otaknya seakan memproses semua gambaran yang terlihat jelas, tapi mulutnya enggan mengatakan semuanya.

"Ayolah, ceritakan tidak apa-apa. Tentang sekolahmu? Rasanya tidak mungkin."

"I..ini tentang kita hyung, Seventeen."

Jeonghan membenahi duduknya, "Kenapa dengan kita? Ada yang mengganjal di perasaanmu? Atau kau berdebat dengan Soonyoung lagi mengenai koreo? Atau Jihoon mengejekmu lagi?"

Chan hanya menggeleng pelan, ia menarik nafas panjang, ini lebih susah dari saat ujian kawan. Mengungkapkan pikiran.

"Hyung, aku khawatir."

Jeonghan terdiam, membeiarkan Chan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"Aku khawatir dengan tiga leader. Maksudku, kau tahu kan mereka sering sekali berdebat, aku hanya takut kalau... mereka yah... begitulah."

Jeonghan terdiam kemudian tersenyum, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Chan menelan ludahnya kemudian menjawab, "Mereka bekerja lebih keras dari siapapun di grup, mereka punya ambisi besar untuk diwujudkan. Bagaimana kalau kita sebagai member tidak bisa memenuhi ambisi mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka kecewa lalu memutuskan untuk..."

Kalimat Chan tergantung, ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Memikirkannya, membayangkannya, melihat dalam gambarannya membuat matanya penuh air mata. Mungkin akan melelah sebentar lagi,

"Memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pergi?" tebak Jeonghan.

Chan terdiam tapi ia masih berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelipis matanya,

Jeonghan-hyung tersenyum kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan, "Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu beberapa kali."

"Hah?!" Chan menoleh, Jeonghan memandang Chan sebentar saat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti, kita akan berkumpul disini dengan satu atau dua dari kita yang terlalu lelah dan ingin menyerah, tidak hanya tiga leader."

"Aku juga berpikir mungkin aku yang melakukannya. Ini melelahkan memang, bertahun-tahun hanya menghabiskan tenaga dan uang untuk menjadi trainee. Kukira setelah kita debut, beban akan berkurang, tapi sebaliknya justru makin besar."

Jeonghan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu mungil Chan, tidak terlalu menekannya. Ini bukan Seungcheol yang bisa menahan kepalanya lama bahkan saat tertidur.

"Pernah aku berpikir ini hanya akan bertahan setidaknya satu atau dua tahun, setelahnya kita akan menjalani hidup masing-masing dan bertingkah seakan tidak pernah bertemu, kembali ke masa normal seperti sebelum trainee."

"Lalu kenapa hyung belum menyerah seperti yang kau katakan?"

Jeonghan mendongak memandang Chan, kemudian tersenyum teduh, senyum yang selalu disukai para member,

"Karena aku tahu kalian tidak akan menyerah. Ketika pikiran ini datang padaku, aku tidak akan menghapusnya, karena otak manusia selalu melakukan yang tidak ingin kau kehendaki, aku membacanya di buku psikologi."

"Maksudnya? aku tidak mengerti Jeonghan-hyung!"

Jeonghan terkekeh, wajah Chan dengan dahi mengkerut membuatnya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan,

"Maksudnya jika kau menginginkan pikiran burukmu terhapus, itu malah akan semakin membayangimu. Jadi setiap aku berpikir buruk, aku tidak berusaha melupakannya tapi membuatnya menjadi baik."

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Chan, ia menselonjorkan kakinya dan menepuk pahanya sendiri. Chan mengerti dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berbantal paha hyungnya. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya dan tidur menyamping menghadap ke perut Jeonghan, meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang habis menangis karena baru saja dikerjai teman-temannya di sekolah. Rasanya salah jika Chan kesal saat Jeonghan mengakuinya sebagai anak, karena faktanya Chan memang senang sekali dengan perlakuan Jeonghan yang seperti perlakuan ibunya sendiri.

"Mereka adalah orang terkuat dari kita, Chan-ah. Mereka yang menanggung beban kita, Mereka yang memperjuangkan nasib kita. Mereka yang selalu membimbing kita."

"Mereka juga yang menangis untuk kita, senang untuk kita, berkorban untuk kita. Masih ingat ketika kita berhasil membawa trofi pertama kita di acara musik?"

Chan mengangguk sambil sesekali memainkan bahan kain celana Jeonghan. Sedangkan namja itu mengusap rambutnya pelan, kadang memainkan rambutnya, kadang memilin bagian yang panjang, dan menyisirnya kembali dengan jari lentiknya.

"Mereka begitu emosional, bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Kerja keras mereka terbayar, Chan-ah. Mereka masih bertahan karena mereka menyayangi kita, mereka tidak pergi karena kita masih terikat keluarga."

Jeonghan menunjukkan punggung tangannya di hadapan Chan, "Ingat kenapa kita memakai benda ini bersama?"

Sebuah cincin dengan permukaan berbentuk persegi dan bertuliskan nama serta tulisan 'SVT'. Jeonghan tidak mengetahuinya, tapi saat Chan melihat cincin itu entah kenapa ada suatu getaran kecil di hatinya.

"Karena kita keluarga, Chan-ah. Kita tidak hanya berkumpul disini untuk mewujudkan mimpi. Tapi kita disini untuk meraihnya bersama sebagai satu keluarga, bertiga belas, untuk seterusnya."

Jeonghan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Chan beringsut dan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang Jeonghan dengan pelupuk mata basah dan air mata yang menggenang.

Bibir Chan bergetar pelan, ia bergerak memeluk Jeonghan dan menangis sesengukan di bahunya. Jeonghan kaget tapi ia berusaha tenang dan mengelus belakang kepala Chan lembut untuk menenangkannya, "Loh? Kok uri aegi menangis? Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"

Namja kelahiran 1999 itu melepas pelukanya, tapi ia masih sesengukan dan berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, Jeonghan mengelus pelan pipi Chan menghapus bekas air mata yang meleleh.

"Aniyo! Hyung benar, aku yang bodoh, kita ini keluarga, kenapa aku berpikir bodoh seperti itu?! Mianhae, hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Chan lembut, "Gwenchana, itu wajar, member lain juga sering berpikir seperti itu."

BRAK

Pintu ruangan dance dibuka menampakkan sosok Seungcheol yang melihat keduanya lalu tersenyum masuk, "Disini rupanya!"

Chan mengelap sisa air matanya dan menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, juga memasang wajah senatural mungkin agar Seungcheol tidak mengetahui jika ia habis menangis.

"Tadi katanya kau mau menemuiku, ada apa Jeonghannie?"

"Eoh? itu nanti saja, rapatmu bagaimana?"

Seungcheol mendudukkan diri di depan Jeonghan dan Chan, "Begitulah, seperti biasa, Jihoon selesai membuat lagu, Soonyoung membuat konsep dan aku mengarahkan bagian rap, setelah itu aku melaporkannya pada perusahaan."

Tatapan Seungcheol beralih ke arah Chan, dilihatnya mata member termudanya itu sedikit sembab dan memerah, "Kau habis menangis, Chan-ah?"

"Eh?" Chan mengusap kembali matanya, "Tidak, hyung! Hanya lelah dan mengantuk jadi keluar air mata."

Seungcheol tersenyum, Ia mengusap kepala Chan sekali, "Kalau lelah, istirahat dulu. Kembalilah ke dorm dengan Jeonghan."

"Nanti hyung, aku tidak lelah." Ujar Chan mengembangkan senyum,

Seungcheol mengkerut, "Tadi katanya lelah, sekarang tidak."

"Aniyo, hyung! Aku kuat, kok! Kalian saja masih terus berjuang masa aku sudah capek!. Aniyo! Aku little giant maknae Dino!"

Seungcheol membalasnya dengan senyuman, sedangkan Jeonghanterkekeh geli, "Oh ya, kalian sudah makan? Aku dan—"

"HYUNG!"

Pintu ruangan dance terbuka menampilkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon di ambang pintu, "Kami menunggumu! Aku lapar." Ucap Jihoon melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku dan mereka mau makan bibimbap, ayo ikut." Seungcheol berdiri diikuti Jeonghan, tapi Chan masih setia di tempatnya.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chan dengan senyuman mengembang seperti biasanya, "Kau ikut?"

Chan hanya memandang tangan Seungcheol sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangannya, Seungcheol menarik tubuh Chan membuat namja mungil itu kini berdiri, ia merangkul bahu Chan dan keluar menyusul Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sudah menunggu dengan senyuman di ujung pintu, tersenyum pada Chan.

Sampai disana, Soonyoung mengacak rambut Chan dan Jihoon tetap menyerangnya dengan kata-kata pedas, tapi tetap Chan hanya tertawa. Mungkin memang ia harus mencoba merubah pikiran buruknya mengenai 'keluarganya' sendiri.

"Oh ya Jeonghan, mengenai urusanmu denganku, ada urusan apa?"

"Oh itu. Sebenarnya hanya minta tolong untuk menata lemari pakaian."

"Hahahahaaaa... Hyung kau jadi pembantu Jeonghan-hyung lagi?"

"Daripada kau mengejek Seungcheol-hyung. Lebih baik tata juga pakaianmu sendiri, kaos kaki dan boxer narutomu ada di lemari milikku pagi ini."

"Oh? Boxerku di lemarimu, Jihoonnie? Pantas tidak ada, aku sampai tidak memakai boxer hari ini, rasanya dingin ketika ada angin."

"Ya! Kau bisa tidak sekali-kali tidak bodoh, Kwon!"

PLAK PLAK

"Awh Jihoonnie, lenganku sakit!"

Chan tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang terus mengomel dan memukul Soonyoung sedangkan Jeonghan tersenyum dan Seungcheol yang geleng-geleng kepala berusaha memisahkan mereka. Chan akhirnya menubrukkan badannya diantara Jihoon dan Soonyoung, merangkul bahu keduanya dengan lengan kecilnya, lalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sekarang dan untuk selamanya...

"Ngomong-ngomong besok tanggal 26 Mei kan?"

Semuanya melirik Soonyoung kemudian menatap Seungcheol penuh harap, kemudian leader Seventeen itu mengalah dan mengangguk pasrah. Pada akhirnya dompetnya yang akan terkuras untuk membeli beberapa set daging untuk perayaan satu tahun besok.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blood is thicker than water,**

 **But, love is stronger than desire.**

* * *

...

...

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udah setahun bray kita barengan sama nih 13 anak bebek, wkwkwkwkw

Makasih buat yang mau mampir baca, lebih makasih lagi buat yang mau komen wkwkwk. Ini fic pertama yang pake cast Lee Chan sama Jeonghan. Aduh sumpah ya pengen ngakak tiap kali Jeonghan tanya

"Dino-neun nugu aegi?"

Terus Chan jawab dengan muka kesel, terpaksa, rada mangkel, tapi imut dan menggemaskan itu,

"Jeonghannie-hyung aegi~"

Kan pengen nabok rasanya XDXDXD

Mana Chan itu kan suka banget manja sama Jeonghan, aduh emak anak ini sukses bikin saya lebih jejeritan lihatnya daripada lihat couple Seventeen wkwkwk.

Ini cuma fic singkat buat uri sebongie, semoga mereka tambah sukses ke depannya. Dan siapa yang nonton fanmeet mereka di balai Sarbini 20 agustus angkat tangan?

Sumpah galau tingkat dewa, pengen lihat, ada duit, gak ada izin ortu. T.T

Ya udah lah, berdoa aja ada yang baik mau bagi- bagi info sepanjang konser lewat twitter.

Wkwkwkw

Review juseyonggggg~~~


End file.
